Perfect Copy
by blueberryblueberry
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Just what happened to Valkyrie and the others? A story of what I think had happened to them during the onslaught on Thor's ship. (I am writing this because I want Loki to live).


**WARNING!! WILL CONTAIN INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!!!** **AN:** I have not read the comic books but I have watched all the movies so I only know the characters through what the movies portray them. Sorry if their are mistakes and OOCs. This will be my first writing a Marvel fanfic and I can not contain the feels all to myself, this is mainly centered around Loki but can be an aftermath story/post-iw story.

I'm also writing this because I miss Valkyrie. There's not much feels here though.

Valkyrie hurried to balance the escape pod after Korg and some of the Asgardians they were with disappeared into dust. It was hard to concentrate with the confusion and fear hovering in her mind.

"He must have completed the stones." said a weak voice.

Valkyrie felt relieved upon hearing _it_ and some of the Asgardians ran to where the voice came. They checked _it_ , ushered _it_ to rest and asked what _it_ felt.

"Ah Loki! Good to have you awake. I believed you were dead there when you suddenly collapsed." Valkyrie said, steering the pod to who knows where.

Loki struggled to stand up but his body was too weak to even lift an arm. He looked at the remaining Asgardians and received faces with worry and concern plastered on them.

"Really? That worried? After Asgard got destroyed, all you people ever gave me was fear and loathin--" Loki didn't finished, he stopped to take a breath and coughed.

"Prince Loki." A young Asgardian woman went up to him. "Thank you, when you and Prince Thor faced the enemy, we were able to escape. But him, you, Heimdall and our fallen brothers and sisters paid the price."

"Thor faced him, I did not. Surviving Thanos' grip held not much of a chance for me. That was just a near-perfect copy I conjured, but it took a toll, like a double-edged sword it hit me." The God of Mischief explained. He could clearly remember the events before he blacked out, just a split second when Thanos' ship shot there's, commands were shouted to take shelter inside the escape pods, with limited warriors on board, he conjured a second copy of him, one to assist _his_ people, and the other to defend. Of course the real assisted Thor, Heimdall and Banner, while the copy, safely away from the fight, helped evacuate, what's left of them, with Valkyrie and Korg. After a few minutes, Thanos demanded the Tesseract while taking Thor hostage. While handing the Tesseract over, It just happened in a flash at that point, Hulk appeared, a Bifrost was summoned, Heimdall got stabbed, Thor got chained down, all the events that occurred gave him a chance to get away, switching positions with his copy, he stealthily ran to the pod, and right then he commanded his fake counterpart to stab Thanos, distracting him from the escape pod's launch noise. The pod ejected silently from the what's left of the main ship, and he felt his copy fading, _'Thanos is choking me_ ', he could feel it, but the copy musn't disappear that time, or Thanos and the black order might notice their escape, so he pulled his magic and tried to maintain the copy's image. Valkyrie appeared in his line of sight while concentrating, she asked about Thor and Heimdall, but he couldn't speak right now, he was near to pull off a perfect copy, until everything went black.

He looked at Valkyrie piloting the pod and asked where they were headed.

"Don't know. I'm just evading space junk." Valkyrie steered recklessly, making the pod wobble and everyone in the cramped spacespace. "I thought we should go to Earth, but judging you conversation with Thor earlier, the humans doesn't think fondly of you. "

"I'm going to miss Korg, you know?" She added. "Wonder if Thor's alive. "

"That moron probably is. Asgardians don't just die if you throw them in space. I saw a ship somewhere in the area back there, they probably scooped him up." Loki tried sitting up again, this time he was successful, but still needed some assistance.

"Really, where are we? With this much space junk, there probably is a deserted planet somewhere." Valkyrie asked to herself. "The pod can't run forever, will be stuck floating to what planet's gravity and get crushed to pieces. "

The Asgardians tensed, she's not really the best when it comes to opinions.

"I'll land her here, we need to rest, most of us are... emotionally scarred right now." She looked at a pair of Asgardians who were sobbing for their child now disappeared to dust, a young one crying silently for having to see his mother get stabbed by the enemy back at their ship, and then everyone else dealing with stress and pressure.

When they entered the desolated planet's atmosphere, Valkyrie saw two ships nearby, one in tattered pieces, and assumed they weren't alone. She maneuvered it silently, trying not to attract much attention when the pod touched the rocky ground.

She opted to roam the area, since she's the least hurt, and the others stay with Loki.

It was a good 2 minutes walk when she got greeted by a blue female mechanical being with a knife. Valkyrie draw her sword before the knife's blade could slash her face and the sound of two metals hitting each other echoed in the surroundings.

"Who are you? State your purpose? Are you one of Thanos' new henchmen? " Valkyrie's enemy asked, while keeping up a fight.

"Woah there, that's too many questions. I'm just taking my crew here to rest, after some purple guy destroyed half of everything we had. " Valkyrie jumped back and kept her distance, trying to keep a conversation with a few sword-knife exchange.

"Thanos. " Her enemy let out as if the name was venom to her tongue, stood up and withdraw her knife. "If he fought your ship, he must've wanted something inside. "

Valkyrie sheathed her sword, seeing that there was actually no reason to fight at all. " Yeah, a stone. We barely escaped. Do you live here? I'm looking for a place to rest my company."

"I wouldn't if I were you, this used to be Thanos' home. " The blue female turned around to where she came from. "I'm also leaving this place. "

"Hey, I see you got a big ship, and I happen to have an escape pod, could you be so kindly take us to where you're going? " Valkyrie tried to ask, "There's only a few of us left and that pod won't probably make it for a few trips. "

"I am called Nebula, you can stop calling me 'hey'." Nebula introduced, "I can drop you to Terra, I have someone to take there. "

"What a coincidence, that's where we were headed in the first place. Until Thanos'came crashing on us." Valkyrie responded. "Oh yeah, I forgot, call me Val-"

"Valkyrie?" Nebula interrupted, "I thought so, some say none survived, it seems it was wrong. "

"What gave it away? "

Nebula pointed behind her and there appeared some Asgardians eavesdropping in the background.

The Asgardians carried Loki inside Nebula's ship and placed him near another unconscioused person. Valkyrie took a seat infront while Nebula pilot's the ship. While the ship was preparing to take off, Nebula added, "Grab something, We need to reach Terra fast, that Terran is bleeding and he'll die if I don't bring him back."

"Can't you just patch him up?"

"Do you think I'm made of Terran flesh? "

"Some of you are. "

Nebula rolled her eyes and warped the ship away.

 **ADDITIONAL AN: I can't write Tony Stark, his dialogue is too high of a level for me, especially since English is not my main language. So I can't put a Loki-Stark scene here even if I want it to.** **And, sad to say, this is just a one-shot.**


End file.
